


Stranger Things

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sleepovers, True Drabble, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Piper and Davis watch Stranger Things season 2





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Piper and Davis sleepover by Moonheart01

Davis and Piper had certainly become closer friends during their year in space. 

When they got back, they arranged sleepover nights, where they’d stay up watching shows or movies.

They chose Stranger Things tonight, they started season 2.

Davis was constantly worried by Will, every other moment asking, “is he okay?”

Piper was immediately in love with Max’s character when she was introduced. “I don’t care if she ends up in a relationship with a guy, she’s my funky lesbian daughter.”

They may have screamed a few times, Their sleepovers always ensued screaming. Much to the dismay of everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours, or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
